


infinity on high

by Anzie (anzie)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Legion (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Judge Me, I swear I didn't mean to make it so depressing, M/M, One Word Prompts, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Robins are in the periphery of things, i haven't uploaded shit in forever, i just wanted to put something up, idr where the prompt was from tbh, if you can tell me let me know, nonsensical tags, tags that don't relate to the fic, um idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzie/pseuds/Anzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-word prompts for Michael and Bruce. </p>
<p>Things go downhill for Michael from the very moment they met. Bruce can only stand by and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinity on high

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Michael and Bruce would have been very close if their worlds collided. If you know what I mean. Hah, jokes.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago and decided to publish it for reasons. It was born from a role-play ship between my depiction of Michael (who is named Michael Lejean) and my friend's depiction of Bruce Wayne. 
> 
> I feel like I should trigger warning this but I don't know what with...
> 
> If I'm honest these two are pretty much my OTP, even if it's non-canonical and I'm probably the only one who ships it. 
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy.

 

**Infinity on High**    
 _Bruce/Michael  
_ _1sentence prompts_

 

#01 – Comfort 

They take comfort in each other at night, when it’s at its worse (in broad, powerful shoulders and a steady beating heart against a cold, trembling hand). 

 

#02 – Kiss 

Even Bruce’s kisses don’t feel or taste the same as that one time before it all went to hell. 

 

#03 – Soft 

Michael’s voice is soft and low all of the time, like he doesn’t dare break the oppressing silence of the Manor. 

 

#04 – Pain

He feels a physical ache deep in his chest, like what’s happened has left a hole where his heart used to be (Michael wishes he could have done something different, resisted more). 

 

 

#05 – Potatoes

Bruce tries to make dinner for them both one night and ends up burning even the potatoes (he still gets a kiss for trying). 

 

#06 – Rain 

It almost always rains in Gotham, and Michael finds himself drawn to the darker recesses of the cracked city (and lets the rain plaster his clothes to his frame as someone he can’t remember pushes him up against the wall face first, the wet against his fingertips and pleasure and utter heartbreak). 

 

#07 – Chocolate  

  1. It’s cliché but Michael likes getting the chocolate from Bruce on Valentine’s Day – there’s something in waking up from his nap to chocolate and roses resting on the bed beside him (Michael cried a little when he read the card: always and forever yours, Bruce). 



  1. Bruce doesn’t eat a lot of chocolate, but one night Michael finds himself holding chocolate body paint without any memory of buying it and well, it seems a waste to just throw it away. 




 

 

#08 – Happiness 

Happiness is when Michael finds a ring in his champagne glass, when Bruce slides it on his finger, when he’s walking down the aisle to meet his fiancé and when their marriage is sealed with a kiss (but happiness seems so far away). 

 

#09 – Telephone 

Bruce buys Michael a top-of-the-line cell phone just so he can call him every day from the office to make sure he’s alright. 

 

#10 – Ears 

“Sh,” Bruce presses the sound into Michael’s skin as he gasps for breath, “The walls have ears in the Manor.” (With the Robins for children, it shouldn’t really be a surprise). 

 

#11 – Name 

Bruce helps Michael find a name to prove he is indeed a citizen of Gotham (if only so, in Michael’s head, that he can be buried with the Wayne family).  

Alternative: (“Bruce, I really don’t think naming me after your son’s biological father is a good idea.” “How about Kyle, then?” “Bruce…”) 

 

#12 – Sensual 

Michael isn’t sexy or sensual in any way, so he surprises even himself when he successfully seduces Bruce into bed for his birthday (it plants a seed of dread in his heart). 

 

#13 – Death 

He thinks he’s prepared for Death, but every time Bruce comes back with even the smallest injury he’s gripped with fear (but for whom?). 

 

#14 – Sex 

Sex with Bruce is unlike anything he’s ever known, it’s as though Bruce knows exactly what to do to push him up and over the edge (and he tries his best to keep up, to learn and make him feel as good – sometimes Michael doesn’t even remember who his teacher was). 

 

#15 – Touch 

Years pass, and Bruce comes to realize he’s afraid to touch his husband for fear he’ll shatter into a million pieces. 

 

#16 – Weakness 

It feels like he’s giving in more and more to this weakness. 

 

#17 – Tears

The nights when Bruce heads out to mend his broken city, the tears Michael tries to hold back before him spill over and dampen his sheets. 

 

#18 – Speed 

Bruce has a bad habit of speeding in his fancy sport cars, often tempting Michael’s heart into failure (much to Bruce’s amusement). 

 

 

#19 – Wind 

Standing atop Wayne Towers, Michael spreads his arms and closes his eyes, feeling the wind in his hair (he pretends he’s taken flight). 

 

#20 – Freedom 

There’s a certain freedom in flying that Michael misses, and it’s just not the same in Bruce’s top notch jet planes and roaring helicopters (Clark’s version of flying is too quiet, too fast and too powerful, but he has to make do). 

 

#21 – Life 

He misses his old life, and wonders sometimes if the trade for having his soul mate is worth what he’s given up. 

 

#22 – Jealousy 

  1. Michael tries not to get jealous when he sees Bruce flirt casually with top models and actresses in public events, but he is only human. 



  1. Jealousy is something Bruce has never quite mastered, and it rears its ugly head up every time Kal comes by and takes Michael in his arms like his husband belongs there. 




 

 

#23 – Hands 

Michael dreams of hands pulling him to pieces and wakes up terrified (he can’t explain the fear to Bruce, never). 

 

#24 – Taste 

His husband begins to taste of alcohol (amongst other things) when they kiss and Bruce feels (previously) artfully suppressed worry beginning to gnaw at his gut. 

 

#25 – Devotion 

Michael spends an hour each morning on his knees in the weak sunlight, hands folded together in prayer with tears running down his cheeks (Bruce demands in his own rare prayers why his husband’s requests are not answered, and eventually gives up trying to talk to God). 

 

#26 – Forever 

He likes looking at the inscription Bruce has made on his wedding ring – always and forever – because it reminds him that all is not lost. 

 

#27 – Blood 

Batman gets a shock when his alter ego’s husband is found over a lifeless body, blood staining his mouth, weeping. 

 

#28 – Sickness 

Michael gets sick for just a week, but Bruce thinks he’s justified in staying home by his side (“Like a terrified puppy,” Dick coos to which Damian says grumpily, “My father is no puppy, Grayson.”). 

 

#29 – Melody 

Bruce buys a gramophone one day and coaxes Michael out from bed to dance with him (the sound of his laughter is melody enough to Bruce). 

 

#30 – Star 

One night when a shooting star blazes across the sky, Michael makes a wish for Bruce’s eternal happiness (Bruce wishes that Michael will stay with him always). 

 

#31 – Home 

The Manor becomes his home on Earth, and Michael loves it for all the memories laid down in its foundation. 

 

#32 – Confusion 

When the confusion sets in Bruce holds his husband in his arms and cries like he hasn’t since he was just a boy of eight. 

 

#33 – Fear 

In the moments when Michael is aware he’s terrified he’ll slip back down there. 

 

#34 - Lightning/Thunder 

Lightning splits the sky and Bruce jerks awake, panting (his hands automatically reach out to find Michael, to ensure the warmth of his skin and the steady beat of his pulse; only then can he relax and fall back to sleepless vigil). 

 

#35 – Bonds 

Bruce wonders if binding himself physically to Michael will ensure that he will never slip away. 

 

#36 – Market

Days when Michael is well are rare, so Bruce makes the most out of them by bringing Michael wherever he can (but he never took him to the markets after Michael fell apart in his arms from the claustrophobic atmosphere). 

 

#37 – Technology 

Michael is reluctant to hook himself up to any machine (“It’s not like technology can help, Bruce,” he says, and Bruce doesn’t know what to do). 

 

#38 – Gift 

Christmas is a time for giving, and even when Michael can’t get out of bed he somehow coaxes Jason and Damian to buy something for Bruce and the rest of the family in his name (he has to laugh when Jason comes up with a soot bomb to wrap for Bruce; in the end he asks Alfred to buy Bruce a very nice fountain pen and watches Jason wrap the present for Tim). 

 

#39 – Smile 

Michael’s smiles are harder to come by than they used to be, so Bruce has learned to treasure each and every one. 

 

#40 – Innocence 

“It’s been almost five years since you took my innocence,” Michael whispers to Bruce on a bad night (with machines beeping by his side, his grip weak on Bruce’s hand) and Bruce laughs until he can’t help but cry. 

 

#41 – Completion 

There’s a sense of satisfaction when Bruce puts down his brand new pen in the evening, all the paperwork done – he gets up and goes to find his other half. 

 

#42 – Clouds 

Michael has developed a habit of asking someone to wheel him outside so he can look up at the clouds. 

 

#43 – Sky 

The sky is very blue the day Michael is lowered into the ground, and Bruce finds that he has no more tears to shed. 

 

#44 – Heaven 

Bruce jerks awake one night with Michael’s voice still in his head, forlorn and sad – “You won’t find me in Heaven, Bruce.” 

 

#45 – Hell 

His head is his own personal Hell, his head and the Manor – wherever he turns there is a reminder of his husband and he just breaks. 

 

#46 – Sun 

Bruce stays away from the Sun – God’s light hasn’t exactly done much for his husband, and he begins to hate Him. 

 

#47 – Moon 

He realizes that there is a pattern to his dreams – when the moon is waning, Michael’s voice becomes more prominent. 

 

#48 – Waves 

On a forced holiday (“You need to take a break, Daddybats,” Jason says, and when Jason is being kind the world feels even more out of shape) to the beach he sits in the waves and imagines a hand in his. 

 

#49 – Hair 

It’s probably creepy but Bruce keeps a lock of Michael’s hair as well as his wedding ring (his own has had the stone replaced with an empty gem, with the hair curled and frozen inside it). 

 

#50 – Supernova 

Michael exploded in his life so bright that nothing feels like it can be the same – the afterimage of his light has left Bruce blinded and wanting more. 


End file.
